On the Road Back
by Suze21
Summary: This is my take on what happens with Constance and D'Artagnan after the incident in "Through the Glass Darkly". It's a bit of fluff that's been floating around with me and my first Musketeers fanfic. All rights to the BBC for the wonderful TV show. I own nothing of Paris or the Musketeers. All for one and one for all!
1. Chapter 1

As the two guards escorted Constance up the hill to the Queen, Anne clasped her hands "Oh thank God! Oh thank God!" The two women embraced, not as Queen and subject but as friends, as sisters, tears escaping their eyes. "You have suffered too much in my service, Constance." Anne said as Constance put her hand to her friend's cheek. "I am sorry for it."

Constance shook her head, dismissing the words with no more thought. "I am only glad to see you and the Dauphin safe and well." she said touching her friend with care, as if to reassure herself it was indeed the case.

They turned at the approach of the King, Rochefort and some of the King's Musketeers. As Anne and the King embraced, Constance searched the stream of bodies coming from the old fort for the man she loved.

As Anne and the King stepped into the carriage Aramis approached. Constance looked on, wondering how the pair of them could bear to be this close without showing their true feelings for each other, especially after what had just happened. She knew the depths of the Queen's feelings for the Musketeer and she knew that the Queen's heart must have died a little when she thought Aramis was dead.

Aramis only bowed to his Queen before stepping past Marguerite, who thought that she alone possessed his heart.

D'Artagnan was walking slowly along the bottom part of the path. He looked at her, his Constance, standing so very far away from him. He knew that despite the fact he had just offered his life for hers, had professed his love for her, she would stay with that ungrateful husband of hers. And all because she was honourable and brave, kind and generous.

Constance slipped her hand from Anne's and let gravity pull her down the small hill towards D'Artagnan. She ran down the path and into the arms of the man that she loves more than anyone in the world. The man that had protected her by teaching her how to use a sword and a pistol to defend herself and others. And then by putting himself at risk for her, for woman who had broken his heart and walked away from him. She couldn't believe he had offered himself for her in the fort. And now she was running towards him with everyone watching.

The Queen and the King's Musketeers looked at the young couple as they embraced on the path, ignoring everyone around them. "I love you" Constance whispered. D'Artagnan looked deeply into the eyes of the woman he loves beyond all others on this earth and said, "I know."

They pressed their foreheads together. "I don't care what people think" Constance said shaking her head at him, looking at him with her emotions on full display in her eyes and continued "I don't care what they say. This is my life and I want..I want to spend the rest of it with you."

Constance was now well aware of the dangers that D'Artagnan and his brothers in arms faced all the time. Every time they were called to duty, called to guard the King or Queen, it could be for the last time. She now knows that she and D'Artagnan may not have the fairytale ending they so richly deserve and she's finally willing to throw all propriety away to be with man she loves, that she desires above anyone else.

"Do I get a say in this?" D'Artagnan smiles one of his cheeky smiles at her and pulls at her waist. She laughs as they come together to share a passionate kiss showing all those watching them the depth of their feelings for one another.

D'Artagnan tongue sweeps into Constance's mouth to taste her love for him. He can also taste her fear and her passion for him, for life. He pulls her that little bit closer to hold her, to keep her safe and to share his passion for her.

His brothers in arms are all watching on from the road and they smile at the couple. Aramis, the romantic of the group, the one who until recently had been the most popular with the ladies, the one who now risks his heart and life by loving the one woman he should not, smiles the widest. Even Captain Treville smiles at the young couple while Aramis takes the opportunity to look at the love of his life, the mother of his child, Anne, the Queen of France, his Queen.

"Isn't that young woman married?" the King inquired of his wife after having paid attention to the Dauphin. "Yes Sire, I do believe she is." The Queen cast her eyes to Aramis to share a look, a moment of envy, that these two young people who are so loved by their friends, can show their love for each other so easily. The Queen and Aramis both turn their eyes back to the couple they wish they could be.

Eventually, D'Artagnan pulled away from the intoxicating taste of his Constance, "We need to stop!" he said breathlessly. They were both breathing heavily after sharing their searing hot kisses.

"But why?" D'Artagnan starts to discreetly rearranged his trousers, glad that her skirts shield him from those watching them on the hill. He would never hear the end of it from Aramis and Porthos if they saw. "Oh! That's why." Constance breathed, her chest heaving. After a moment or two D'Artagnan takes Constance's arm to escort her back up the hill to the King's carriage and the Queen.

After bowing to the King and Queen, D'Artagnan was about hand Constance into the carriage for the return trip to Paris when the Queen spoke up "D'Artagnan, I would think that you would like to see Constance safely back to the palace, personally." She gave him a knowing look.

"Yes I would, Your Majesty."

"Then Constance may ride back with you, D'Artagnan. I trust you to keep her safe. She is very important to me."

"As she is to me, Your Majesty." D'Artagnan smiled at the Queen, thankful she understood how he felt about Constance.

"It is decided, Constance you will ride back with D'Artagnan." the Queen announced. Constance was about to speak when Louis turned to his wife "But my dear, we need protection from all our enemies, although D'Artagnan was ready to let Marmion kill me in there."

Anne patted his hand to reassure him "Sire, we have all those who came to our rescue. I am sure we will be safe. Besides these two deserve a small reward for their loyalty, to the both of us."

"I suppose you are right, my dear." Louis sighed. "D'Artagnan I give you permission to see the lady back to the palace."

"Yes, Your Majesty." D'Artagnan bowed and Constance curtseyed as the royal carriage pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mounted on their horses ready for their return to Paris with the King's party, Athos, Aramis and Porthos came up to the young couple, Porthos leading D'Artagnan's horse. D'Artagnan mounted his horse with ease and put his hand out to Constance to lift her onto the horse.

"Take your time returning to the palace, D'Artagnan." Athos growled as he went past.

"Have a good time." Aramis smiled and Porthos just raised his eyebrows with a soft "Heh, heh, heh!"

"What was that all about?" Constance asked as she settled herself behind him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." D'Artagnan said, giving the others a look that told them all to shut up and keep their comments to themselves. Athos, Aramis and Porthos all smirked as they started the journey back.

Constance laid her head against D'Artagnan back and wrapped her arms around his waist. Constance drew in a deep breath. D'Artagnan smelled of the woods, leather and sweat. It was a familiar fragrance and one she loved. It so different to her husband, who smelled of lavender and rosewater. She always thought that D'Artagnan, even though he was the youngest of the group, could hold his own against almost anyone but most definitely against her husband.

Her arms tightened around his waist "I was so scared," she whispered "that I would lose you."

D'Artagnan rubbed her hands and turned his head towards her "I told you everything would be alright, that I would make sure you were safe."

"But you were ready to exchange your life for mine. If he hadn't stepped in front when Marmion fired, you would have died, I would have been left alone." Constance was becoming more upset as she spoke.

D'Artagnan reined his horse to a stop and turned in the saddle to face Constance. "Hey! Hey! It's ok, we're safe. I told you, I'd make sure nothing happened to you."

"But it nearly happened to you!"

"Constance, shut up and kiss me." D'Artagnan leaned over and captured her lips, stopping any further talk of their narrow escape from earlier in the day.

When they finally broke apart they discovered that they had fallen way behind the others. D'Artagnan shifted Constance so she sat in front of him, wrapped his cloak around her and drew her closer to him. "Rest Constance, close your eyes. You're exhausted after today."

Constance snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth. "What about you? You've faced the same day. Are you telling me that you're fine?" She didn't want to confess that the events had certainly affected her, both physically and emotionally.

D'Artagnan smirked at her "I'm a Musketeer, I deal with these sort of situations all the time."

"Right, of course." Constance sighed.

D'Artagnan hugged her "Well, not quite like this I suppose. Normally it's only me or the others in danger. And usually I protect the King not ignore him but when the woman I love is threatened with a pistol." He stopped for a moment. "I didn't think, I just knew that I had to do something."

Constance leaned back into him, feeling his solid body at her back. "I know you did, but you offering yourself in my place, that scared me D'Artagnan. What if he'd shot you? I would have been left alone." D'Artagnan could feel her starting to stiffen, her fear returning and then she shivered and not because she was cold.

Taking up the reins, D'Artagnan urged his mount forward. They continued on their journey at a slow pace so Constance could rest. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the images from the day, Marmion pointing the pistol at her, at D'Artagnan, Aramis being pushed out the window, the Queen and the Dauphin being taken from the room, the King having to choose who was going to live and who would die. Between the images and the jostling of the horse Constance wasn't getting much rest.

Darkness began to fall as they rode along the road back to Paris, D'Artagnan was concerned about getting to the palace and seeing Constance was safe. The rest of the Musketeers and the royal convoy were well out of sight.

Before long D'Artagnan could see some lights up ahead and remembered the inn they had passed on the way to the fort. "Constance...Constance wake up." he whispered in her ear as she stirred from her drowsy state "There's an inn up ahead. I think we should stop for the night."

Constance started to argue with him, wanting him to take her back to the palace before the Queen missed her but D'Artagnan wanted to get her off the horse and into a warm bed so she could get some proper rest. He shook his head against all her protests "I'll have you back early in the morning, the Queen won't even know you didn't get back tonight."

At the front door of the inn D'Artagnan dismounted and helped Constance down from the horse. A boy came rushing from the shadows to take the possession of the horse, leading the horse to the stable. D'Artagnan went to the door first, pulling Constance behind him to protect her from anything or any one inside that might intend them harm.

"Aah Monsieur you are here!" the innkeeper called out, wiping his hands on the dish cloth in his hands. "Your room is ready and the fire tended."

D'Artagnan looked at the man slightly confused "I think you have the wrong man..."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no your are Monsieur D'Artagnan!? Your party stopped here on the way back to Paris. A Monsieur Aramis paid for your room before they left. And then a lovely young lady asked that a meal be ready for you both and a hot bath be prepared for Madame D'Artagnan."

Constance whispered that both the meal and the bath sounded heavenly. Her limbs were aching from the horse ride and from the exertions of the day. Never had she felt the way she did now, even after the sword training and pistol shooting practice, her limbs felt heavy. D'Artagnan knew that she must be feeling wretched. And the idea of a meal, neither of them had eaten in hours and they were both starving.

"Thank you!" D'Artagnan said to the innkeeper "That all sounds wonderful. If you would just show us the way to our room?"

"Yes...yes of course. This way." The innkeeper led D'Artagnan and Constance up the stairs to the best room in the house. The fire was blazing, sending light and heat into the room. The empty tin bath had already been placed in front of the fire. As a couple of the serving girls bustled into the room carrying buckets of hot water the innkeeper bid them to call the girls when Madame D'Artagnan was finished with her bath. He asked if they wanted their meal in the dining room downstairs or brought to their room. Looking at Constance, D'Artagnan asked that their meal be brought to their room. The innkeeper nodded his agreement "Very good. Madame," he looked to Constance and then "Monsieur."

"I wish to check on my horse and gather my saddlebags." D'Artagnan said to the innkeeper as he walked him to the door. So both the innkeeper and D'Artaganan took their leave as Constance prepared for her bath.

D'Artagnan went to the stables to check on his horse, wanting to make sure that the animal had been rubbed down, fed and watered. Finding that the horse was well looked after and slipping an apple to his trusty mount, he grabbed his saddle bag which held a few necessary items which both he and Constance would need. Luckily he always carried a few spare items with him.

He made his way back to the warm comfort of the taproom where he stayed for a drink or two before heading back upstairs, thinking that Constance would be finished with her bath. He barged through the door to discover Constance was still laying in the fragrant water.

"Sorry!" he said quickly turning his back. "I thought you would be finished by now." Constance giggled at him, looking over her shoulder. "Why have you got your back turned D'Artagnan?"

D'Artagnan shrugged and smiled "Well I thought...I mean... you see.."

Constance laughed at him "D'Artagnan, the innkeeper thinks we are married. There is no one here to tell him any different. In fact Aramis seemed to give the distinct impression to everyone here that not only were we married but only recently."

"How do you know what Aramis said?"

"The serving girls that brought the water, all wished us well on our marriage. I had to try and not look completely confused when they were saying it." Constance continued "You don't need to worry about my reputation but it doesn't matter any more remember. I want to be with you."

D'Artagnan relaxed, he had thought that perhaps with some time and perspective Constance might have changed her mind, again. "Well at least you don't need to worry about being back at the palace tonight. The Queen obviously planned that you would be here...with me." He looked at her with a cheeky little grin.

Constance smiled and held out a hand to him "D'Artagnan, come and join me, the water is still warm." She stirred lazy little circles in the water. And that was an invitation that D'Artagnan had no intention of refusing. He quickly shed his jacket, vest and shirt. All the while Constance watched him shedding his clothes and she hoped some of the memories of the day, revealing his muscular torso and chest. God how she loved looking at that man. His body still unmarked by his occupation, was well formed and definitely beautiful to Constance.

He crossed the room, taking off his muskets, sword and dagger and placing them on the table within easy reach. Constance had never really noticed before the armaments she was too distracted by his eyes, his jawline, his hair. But now, after today, she noticed them, she saw them as extension of him, her love, her guardian angel, of his chosen career.

He stood still and started to undo his well worn leather pants. Seconds later he had removed his pants and was sliding into the warm water. He was surprised at how warm the water had remained. It must have been blistering when the bath was first drawn. D'Artagnan slid his legs around Constance and sat behind her so she could lean back against him.

Her hair was piled up on top of her head but a few ringlets had escaped and drifted around her face. Her face was flushed with a tinge of pink from the warmth of the water. She laid back against his chest and gave a contented sigh. D'Artagnan's hands made their way to her shoulders. His fingers dug into the creamy flesh of her shoulders and Constance groaned in pleasure.

"You need to relax Constance." D'Artagnan murmured in her ear. "Let me help you." Constance nodded her head and closed her eyes. His fingers worked their way along her shoulders and down her arms to hold her hands. He raised one of her hands to his lips, the water dripping from her finger tips. "Constance, I don't know if I've said it to you today. If I haven't, I want you to hear it today and every day from now on, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the palace Aramis stood outside the Queen's apartments. He was pacing up and down the grand corridor, looking vaguely like he was on duty. But there were those who knew, however, that he was not on duty this night. The door opened and Marguerite extracted herself from the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Aramis, I'm so glad you're here," she said quietly as she moved toward him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her face to his chest. He looked over her head to see the Queen standing near the opening. He gave a slight inclination of his head to which Anne responded by raising her hand to say that she would wait.

Aramis pushed back from Marguerite to look at her "You're safe now. No one will harm you in the palace."

"I know...I know but I thought when you were pushed out the window that you were dead."

"I know but I'm here. Everything is alright now."

Marguerite stood on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I must go. The Queen wants me to go and check on the Dauphin. Then pack a bag for Constance, I don't know why, when she's coming back tonight and then she has ordered me to bed" she looked meaningfully at Aramis "after such a harrowing day."

Aramis gave her a smile "Alas I am here on duty. I just came to check on you. The Dauphin is fine, I have just came from his nursery. And the Queen is right, you need to rest. Go to bed."

Marguerite pouted a little and then kissed him once more. "I'll go then and pack the bag. And go to bed...alone!" Aramis smiled at her once more looking like he was sorry. Marguerite moved away and headed towards Constance's room.

"How did I ever think it would be a good idea to be bed her so I could be close to Anne and my son." ran through Aramis' head for about the millionth time.

The door creaked open a little further catching his attention. He turned to see his only love coming towards him, looking like the angel he knew her to be. He bowed to her, "Your Majesty." His eyes lifting to hers.

"Aramis." Anne said in her most royal voice with a trace of a smile. "I've told everyone that I'm not to be disturbed until morning as I want to rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"But I find I can't. My head is still too full of what happened today. I need a distraction, something to take my mind off of it."

"Your Majesty?"

"Come and talk to me Aramis." He gave Anne a questioning look, trying to read what was really going on with her. She pulled at his arm, just as she had in Emilie's tent and stepped closer to him. "Talk to me Aramis, like you did at the Convent."

"We promised each other..." Aramis started to say, shaking his head.

"I am the Queen, I told you once before, I am allowed to break my promises." Anne smiled, reminding them both of another time and place. Anne stepped back into her rooms, drawing Aramis to the edge of the doorway.

"Anne, if we are caught it is treason..."

"We won't be. The only ones that would come to my rooms would be Constance..."

"Who we have made sure will not return, having paid for her and D'Artagnan to stay overnight in a roadside inn."

"And Margarethe."

"Whom you have sent to bed to rest." Anne giggled, looking at Aramis, her eyes alight with fun. "You did that on purpose didn't you? Sending her off to bed. Knowing that I would come here to check on you, to make sure you were safe."

Anne nodded. "It's safe for us tonight. No one will know, no one will find out. The King has taken a sleeping draught, his nerves were frayed after the incidents today."

Aramis stepped across the threshold into Anne's room and closed the door behind him with a soft click. Anne floated towards him, placing her hands on his chest. "I thought I had lost you today." she whispered, "When the window shattered, I thought...I thought.."

Aramis put his arms around her and held her close as he had before. "Shh! Shh! I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine besides a few scratches and bruises." He looked down into her beautiful eyes and smiled at her.

"How can you smile? A piece of me died today. I thought I'd never see you again." Anne said.

"Musketeers don't die easy." Aramis replied "Remember that for next time."

"I pray there is not a next time Aramis, I couldn't bear it." Anne said weakly.

Aramis traced a finger down Anne's face "But it is my job Anne, there will always be a next time. I am there to protect you and the Dauphin."

"Are you not a King's musketeer? I thought your job was to protect the King." Anne said arching her eyebrow at him.

"Not any more Anne. I told you that I would guard our son and I would give my life for you. You will always be under my protection."

"I wish...I wish..."

"What do you wish, my love?"

"I wish that I was just an ordinary woman, free from duty, to openly love whom I choose. To be like Constance and D'Artagnan, to be with the one I love. I just can't imagine how wonderful that would be."

Aramis laughed gently "Constance and D'Artagnan haven't had an easy time of it. Constance is married too, remember. Bonacieux is a relatively young man, it may be years before they can marry. And if something happens to D'Artagnan in the meantime, Constance will have nothing."

"Constance will always have a place with me but would she not be looked after by the Musketeers?" Anne asked, fiddling with a buckle on Aramis' jacket.

"We would," implying that Athos, Porthos and himself would care for her "but not the garrison. And if you were not who you are, we would never have meet my Queen."

Anne looked at him, "Don't call me that, not here, not now. Tonight I just want to be Anne and I want you to be Aramis, not a musketeer. I just want to be with you, Aramis and forget about everything. I love you."

Aramis gathered her to him once more "I love you too, my Queen." His hand drifted up to cup her face and drew her soft lips to his.


	5. Chapter 5

Their lips met softly, Aramis enjoying the sweet taste of her after the bitterness of the day. Anne let herself relax for the first time in so long. She was always aware of what was going on around her, who was watching, the intrigue of court but in the here and now, she could stop acting, stop pretending and just be with the man she loved and loved her in return.

As Anne ran her hands through his hair, her fingers caught a couple of sparkling shards of glass left behind after his brush with death. "Aramis, were you hurt more badly than you've told me?" she asked softly "Please tell me the truth."

Aramis shook his head "I'm fine, truly. Just a few bruises and some small scratches. Nothing really." He ran his hands down her arms to elbows and held her there, looking at her.

Anne looked up at him through her eyelashes "Aramis, show me."

"Are you asking as my Queen or as...?"

"I'm asking as the woman who loves you." Aramis couldn't deny her anything so went to take of his leather jacket. Anne stepped closer, bringing her hands up to help him shrug his jacket from his shoulders. She placed his jacket on a chair close by as he undid the buttons at his wrists. Anne came close to him again, feeling the warmth of his body.

Aramis pulled the white linen shirt over his head. His muscles making a protest at the sharp movements. He heard Anne's small intake of breath as she viewed the smooth muscles of his chest and abdomen. Anne reached out and placed her fingertips on the marks that marred his flesh.

Anne circled him and as her fingers touched the blue smudges on his back, Aramis flinched a little. "I'm sorry..I'm sorry." Anne murmured. She gathered a bowl of warm water and a cloth from corner of the room. She made him take a seat as she dipped the cloth in the water, ready to bathe his wounds. Aramis gritted his teeth as Anne wiped the blood from the scratches on his back. "I'm sorry Aramis, I'm hurting you..."

Aramis sighed "Its fine...I'd rather you doing this than Porthos. You are far gentler than he would be and you're sorry for causing me discomfort. Porthos would be laughing and making it more and more 'uncomfortable' for me."

Anne sat behind Aramis, silently going about cleaning his wounds. A small tear trickled from her eye as she thought about what had happened and how close she came to losing him. She continued in silence until all the cuts were cleaned. "You're done. I don't think there'll be any permanent marks left. But promise me, Aramis, you will take care."

Aramis turned to look at her. "Anne, I promise you I will be as careful as I can. But I won't let anything happen to you or our son. I'll protect you both and give my life for yours if it comes to that." Anne looked at him with her eyes wet with unshed tears.

Anne and Aramis moved closer together. Both seeking to give comfort to the other. Aramis' deft fingers pulled at the pins in Anne's hair, sending the soft ribbons of her hair streaming down around her shoulders. He brushed her hair back gently from her face.

As Aramis looked at her, he searched for some evidence in her eyes, in her manner that she was having second thoughts about this, about them. He couldn't believe that this woman would be willing to risk everything, once again, for him. But he would give everything, anything for her.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked as she put her hand on his bare, warm chest.

"Nothing. Are you sure Anne? About this, about us? I can go, no one will ever know I was here."

Anne sighed "Do you not want me any more Aramis? Have I been replaced so easily?"

With those questions ringing in his ears, Aramis grabbed Anne and pulled her roughly to him. His lips came crashing down on hers. Aramis' tongue pushed past her lips again to sweep inside her mouth. Anne moaned into his mouth in response. It set the passion alight in both of them.

Aramis lifted her from where they were sitting all the while kissing her, tasting her. He had never felt like this with a woman, not even Isabelle or Sr Helene as she became known as. He paused for a moment, looking at her and said "No one will ever replace you Anne, not in my head and certainly not in my heart. Can you feel how much I want you?"

Anne nodded, to overwhelmed with sensations to form any words. She could feel his erection against her, despite the clothing that separated them. And she wanted to feel him inside her once again.

Aramis pushed her back up against the locked door. He continued to kiss her deeply while his hands roamed over her body. He could feel her heaving chest pushing against him. He linked his hands with hers and then raised them above their heads. He trailed kisses down the side of her graceful neck. He released her hands as he reached down to hold her again.

Aramis worked his way down her body, kissing her exposed flesh and gently touching her. Anne leaned back against the door, closing her eyes as she gave herself over to the man she loved. He knelt at her feet, sliding his hands up her soft calves to her thighs. He pushed her sleeping gown up around her hips to expose her. He ran small, wet kisses along the inside of her thighs. He heard her soft intake of breath as he made his way to his ultimate goal.

Aramis pushed Anne's legs just a little bit wider. He wanted to hear those sounds from Anne again.

Aramis could tell how aroused Anne was, he was vastly more experienced in this department than she was and he wanted to taste her. He ran the tip of his tongue along her sensitive skin. She was hot and wet. He licked his lips in anticipation and lowered his head. Aramis raised his eyes to look at Anne. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. The tip of his tongue brushed Anne's clit and he was rewarded with a quiet squeak.

Aramis lifted one of Anne's legs over his shoulder to give him better access to her core. His tongue slid into her and he could fully taste her. Her juices were sweeter to him than any wine or honey he'd ever had.

Anne was trying to concentrate but what Aramis was doing to her drove all thoughts from her mind. She'd never experienced anything like this. Her only other partner was the King and he was almost as inexperienced as she was. She had been a virgin, of course, when she had married and while the King was not, he never did anything like this to her or made her feel the way Aramis did.

As Aramis was licking and sucking her delicate flesh Anne started to lose control. She managed to gasp out "Aramis" as her hands snaked their way through his hair. Aramis paused in his efforts to satisfy her. "Anne, my love, let go of yourself, I have you. Come for me."

Within seconds Anne could feel that delicious pressure building like once before. As Aramis lifted his head to look at her, he eased two of his fingers into her tight, wet core. He pumped his calloused fingers in and out with an easy rhythm, building Anne's pleasure even further. He heard Anne give a low moan and felt her muscles clench around his fingers.

Her face showed all of her contentment and Aramis withdrew his fingers slowly. He was delighted that he had fulfilled some of her desires but he wanted to be sure Anne was willing to risk everything. Aramis picked her up in his arms "My Queen, are you sure about tonight? What we will do?" He placed kisses up her neck to a spot just below her ear.

"Absolutely" she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

The water around them had cooled considerably since D'Artagnan had slid in behind Constance. His strong hands had worked their way along her shoulders and down her back, relieving the the aches and pains in her. But now the chill was starting to work its way into her bones.

D'Artagnan eased her forward and then got up letting the water run down his body in rivulets. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before drawing up a towel for Constance. As she stood up, D'Artagnan put the towel around her and started to rub her arms trying to generate some heat for her.

"Go sit by the fire Constance, get warm and then you can get dressed before dinner."

"I've got nothing but the dress I wore today and I really don't want to put it on again." she said, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Don't worry, I've got something for you." D'Artagnan smiled at the surprise on her face "It won't fit but it's clean." He pulled a soft linen shirt from his saddlebag.

Constance smiled at his thoughtfulness "Do you always carry around a spare shirt for me?" she teased.

"I always carry a few extra things, just in case. It's just an added bonus that you'll be wearing the shirt. And help yourself to anything else you want.." D'Artagnan would have preferred her to wear nothing at all but they needed to eat and Constance wouldn't be comfortable with the serving girls going in and out if she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

Constance came over to him from her position close to the fire. "What else have you got in there? A hairbrush? Perfume?" She peered over his shoulder into the bag. She took the shirt and went behind the dressing screen. The towel came flying over the screen towards D'Artagnan as he pulled his pants on again.

"No hairbrush or perfume, I'm sorry. But I have some socks to keep your feet warm." D'Artagnan said, sitting himself on the bed. Constance came out and plopped herself next to him. She pulled her hair from the shirt collar. D'Artagnan reached for the riot of ringlets that swung near him. Her hair was one of the many things that he loved about her. He loved the feel of it between his fingers and when it trailed over him as she kissed his body.

"Turn around." D'Artagnan murmured to her.

"Why?"

"I'll do your hair for you." D'Artagnan ran his fingers gently through her hair, combing out the tangles from the day. He started to braid it for her and he could feel her relax even more. She gave a contented sigh as D'Artagnan finished up her hair with a ribbon he had taken from his bag. It was one he had "stolen" from her to keep with him in the weeks she had been denying her love for him but that was over now.

"Thank you! That feels so much better than it did. How did you learn to do hair D'Artagnan?"

D'Artagnan smiled, ready to do some teasing of his own. "I know how to braid a horse's tail. It's not so different to your unruly hair."

Constance whipped around "You think my hair is like a horse's tail?" and slapped his arm. D'Artagnan gave her an easy smile. "No, my Constance. I love your hair. I love you and everything about you." He placed his hand on her cheek and drew her face to his so he could kiss those soft, pink lips that were so enticing.

Constance returned his passionate kisses with a passion all of her own. After all of that time denying her feelings, they were coming bubbling to the surface. D'Artagnan pulled Constance onto his lap as they continued to deepen the kisses. They were becoming more urgent in their need to be with each other.

A sharp rap at the door brought them to a sudden stop. They pulled apart both of them breathing heavily. "Yes?!" D'Artagnan all but growled at the door. He wasn't happy at having to stop kissing her. And at what he was anticipating was to come.

"Monsieur? Madame? Your dinner is ready and there has been a delivery for you." called the innkeeper.

Constance giggled and went to slide off D'Artagnan's lap but he held her there. "Come in," he called "if you must." he muttered under his breath. The innkeeper opened the door and carried in a small satchel, while two men carried the bath out with minimum spillage and a couple of girls came in carrying their dinner.

Within minutes the door was closed once more, leaving Constance and D'Artagnan still sitting on the bed. "That looks like my satchel from the palace." Constance mused as she went to make her way over to it. D'Artagnan grabbed her hand "It can wait, you need to eat, you've not eaten since early this morning."

Constance suddenly realised how hungry she was and clutched at her stomach. "Yes, you're right it can wait." The table was ladened with food- roasted chicken, vegetables, cheese and bread, a variety of fruits and a rather large bottle of wine. The rich smell was almost over powering.

D'Artagnan filled a plate and passed it to Constance as she poured the wine. For awhile no words were spoken as they shared the meal. As Constance ate however, her eyes kept coming to rest up D'Artagnan and a mischievous smile would play about mouth. Eventually D'Artagnan got up and moved his chair to her side. "Do you want something?"

"Mmmm." Constance hand slide down D'Artagnan's arm.

"Close your eyes." Constance closed her eyes as D'Artagnan took something from the fruit platter. He traced the plump and juicy apricot half across Constance's lower lip, inviting her to open her mouth. He slowly placed a piece of the fruit in her mouth.

He took red, ripe strawberry next and traced it up her neck until it came to her lips once more. D'Artagnan teased her a little by rubbing it on her lip but when she opened her mouth he moved it away. He continued with the game until she was just inches away from him. When he finally placed the fruit in her mouth he quickly followed it and kissed her deeply. His tongue tasting the delicious blend of Constance and the strawberry.

Her hands came around his face as the kisses became more heated. D'Artagnan picked Constance up from her seat and balanced her on the edge of the table. She widened her legs so he could easily fit between them. His hands pushed the shirt up to give him free access to her. His hands feathered over her until one came to rest at her breast, his fingers gently teasing the nipple, the other at her hip.

Constance's hands fell to D'Artagnan's pants as she fumbled with the buttons of his fly. She reached in to cup him and felt him stiffen at her touch. He groaned in her ear as she fondled him "Constance, I won't last long if you keep that up. I want to take you to bed."

Constance laughed softly at him, "Our first time was on the table in my kitchen. Don't you remember?"

"I remember...I'd just told you that I loved you." He pulled her closer. Constance looked at D'Artagnan with hooded eyes and he suddenly understood. He didn't need any more encouragement. He pushed her back onto the table, his fingers opening the ties of the shirt to expose her breasts to his willing mouth. He sucked at the soft flesh.

Constance managed to get his pants completely undone and as she slid them from his well rounded behind, she wrapped her legs around him and drew him into her. There was no finesse to this encounter but it was an expression of love, of life itself.

As D'Artagnan slid himself into the very core of Constance, the world shifted again for them and everything was once more right. Constance braced herself with one hand on the table and the other wrapped in the dark velvety hair at the nape of his neck. D'Artagnan held her in place with one hand on her hip, the other pulling at the plait exposing her throat to his lips and tongue.

He plunged his full length in and out of Constance, setting a steady rhythm. Gritting his teeth, determined to see Constance satisfied and it didn't take long for Constance to come. With three more strokes D'Artagnan came to his shuddering end.


	7. Chapter 7

Their synchronised breathing was the only other sound in the room besides the crackle of the fire. D'Artagnan withdrew from Constance but she wasn't letting go of him. "I'm not finished with you yet." Constance purred.

D'Artagnan chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder "God I would hope not! Because I'm certainly not finished with you. And I won't be for a very long time." He lifted her from the table, his shirt falling back down over her and he stood her on her own feet. "Go and get into bed. I'll be there shortly." He pulled his pants back up and did them up.

Constance padded over to the large bed and climbed in. She stretched herself out and sighed with pleasure at the softness that surrounded her. D'Artagnan came to the bed carrying the bottle of wine, a glass and tucked away in his pocket something for Constance. He poured the deep red wine into the glass for her, handed it to her and then slid into bed next to her. "Here, a toast tonight. To you, Constance and our life together."

D'Artagnan raised the bottle to his lips and Constance sipped at her glass. "I'm looking forward to being with you but..."

"But?" D'Artagnan prompted.

"But Bonacieux may live for a long time. It may be years before we can marry and our children..."

"Our children?!" D'Artagnan spluttered.

"Yes, our children!" Constance responded "will be..."

"I think we should concentrate on making our children" D'Artagnan interrupted "before we worry about anything else." He smiled seductively at her taking the empty glass from her hand and dropping it on the floor next to the wine bottle.

"Again? Already?"

He nodded. "You drive me mad with desire Constance." Constance smiled as she remembered her day dream of so long ago.

"D'Artagnan, if you want to be making anything, you need to take your pants off." Constance giggled. D'Artagnan laughed, stripping his pants from his body and adding them to the pile on the floor. He rolled back towards Constance and wrapped his arms around her.

He held her as he placed his lips on hers, tasting the wine. His hand traced down the creamy flesh on her back. She shivered under his touch. D'Artagnan deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip. His hands caught her head, his fingers curling in her hair.

Constance put her hands on his muscular back, her fingertips tracing over the hard planes of his muscles. She pushed at him, rolling them both over in the bed clothes until she was on top of him, straddling him.

She broke away from his kiss "I love you D'Artagnan. I'm sorry for everything."

D'Artagnan looked up into her beautiful eyes. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters. We're together now and that's the important thing. Now kiss me!"

She lowered herself to his lips again. He smiled as they kissed softly, his hands seeking her silken flesh. Constance whispered "I'm sorry I'm not like Milady."

"God, I'm not. You are perfect as you are. You fit with me perfectly." And with that he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, bringing them to attention. He lifted his head to take one of the rosy pink points into his mouth. He suckled her, increasing the pressure while his other fingers circled her other nipple.

Constance grasped D'Artagnan hair as she threw back her head and moaned. His nose skimmed the soft skin at the curve of her breast. She could feel his breath on her skin. She raised herself slightly until she could feel the tip of D'Artagnan at her entrance. Slowly, she impaled herself, inch by heated inch, onto his twitching cock. Constance could feel the heat coming from him as he stretched and filled her.

D'Artagnan's hands held Constance's hips and then ran down over the curve of her backside as she settled herself on him. He started to slide himself in an easy rhythm, in and out of her, building her pleasure.

As she raised herself once more, D'Artagnan slipped his fingers between them to find her clit. His fingertip rubbed her and he was rewarded yet again by Constance moaning his name. "D'Artagnan...yes...yes." D'Artagnan increased the speed of his strokes as Constance continued to ride him. She braced her hands on the headboard of the bed and moved her head back, enjoying the sensations D'Artagnan was creating for her.

D'Artagnan finally felt at peace again. He knew Constance was the love of his life and, finally, they would be together. After the threats of death today, her husband was no longer a factor in them being apart. He was brought back to the present by Constance's ragged breaths.

She was close, so close to her fulfilment, she could feel the throbbing starting to build. She ground down on D'Artagnan eliciting a deep growl from him. "Constance come for me." And with a deep thrust from him, she came apart. Her body racked with strong, hard spasms.

D'Artagnan felt deeply gratified that he could make Constance lose herself first before finding his own completion. And as the last waves of her orgasm fluttered away he drove home in her once more, his essence erupting from him.

When he finished he pulled Constance down to him and held her tightly. "I'm never letting go of you." he said wrapping his fingers in her curls that trailed over him and tugging on them "I can't lose you to your husband or anyone else ever again. I couldn't stand it. I have something for you. Something to remind you of me even when we are apart."

"What is it?"

"Here." said D'Artagnan as he leaned out of bed and grabbed his pants, fishing in the pockets. He placed a small purse in her hands. "Open it."

Constance opened the purse and took out a fine chain of gold with a small teardrop pearl pendent on it. "It's beautiful. Put it on me."

"It was my mother's." D'Artagnan explained as he placed the chain around her neck. "My father gave it to her before they were married. And now I give it to you as a promise that one day we will be married, happy and surrounded by family."

Constance turned and looked at him, her eyes sparkling with the love she has for this man, who still loved her despite the way she had treated him. "I'm not going anywhere except to sleep."

D'Artagnan looked at her, narrowing his eyes at her. "Well then I'd better make sure you don't but I can promise you, you won't be getting a lot of sleep. I've missed you too much."


	8. Chapter 8

As Aramis carried Anne across the room to her large bed, she stroked his chest and placed small, wet kisses along his jaw. "Aramis?" Anne started.

"Mmmm?"

"Stay with me tonight. Like we did in the convent."

"You are sure?"

Anne looked at him, this extraordinary man and nodded, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Aramis asked her. Anne looked at him. "Tell me!" he growled as he laid her reverently on her bed. "Tell me." he softened. Anne looked at him as he knelt at her feet.

"Aramis, the last time we were together I was...different. I've changed since then."

"Changed? How?" He could see no difference in the woman he loved.

"I've had our son. My body is not the same."

Aramis smiled at her "Anne, my love, you carried and nurtured our son within your body. Whatever you think, you are the most beautiful woman now, as you were then, to me. I'm pleased that.." he leaned up and started to undo the fine ribbons on her sleeping robe "your body has changed because of our son and I only see that as a blessing."

Anne let out a gentle sigh as Aramis' cool fingers brushed across her warm skin. His lips found hers, making no demands of her. As his lips trailed down her throat, his beard tickling her skin. Anne murmured "I pray that you give me a second son tonight."

Aramis stilled and looked at her. "Is that what you truly wish for?" She nodded slightly as her hands touched his face. "Then I hope it is a girl...one that is exactly like her mother." Aramis turned his attention back to her body, opening her gown to feast his eyes upon her. "You are beautiful!"

His lips caressed the flesh of her stomach. As he rolled on top of her, she cradled his body with her own. He nudged her legs open until he was nestled between them. He continued to assault her with his mouth and tongue. Aramis never thought that he would be in bed with the woman that he loves ever again. "God, she is so warm and soft," he thought "so innocently loving and endearingly inexperienced. So different to the other women I've bedded except for Isabelle."

Aramis turned his thoughts back to the woman in his arms. He needed to take things slowly, he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to make sure Anne was completely ready for him, he wanted her hot and wet for him. He concentrated on building her desire, licking and sucking at her delicious skin, his fingers sliding into her core.

Anne arched against him, returning his kisses with the ardour of someone denied love and affection for most of their life. In fact, the only times she ever felt truly loved and cherished was when Aramis was near her. Even when he couldn't touch her, the way he looked at her made her feel like she was someone special, more than just the title she held or role she played.

As she moaned once more Aramis removed his fingers and replaced them slowly with his cock. He eased himself very slowly into her, giving her time to adjust to his invasion. She was still as tight as the first time they made love. Aramis felt like he was coming home as he felt her liquid heat surround him.

Aramis fought to keep control of himself so he could completely pleasure her. He had every intention of seeing that Anne was well loved that night. As he continued to slowly bury himself within her, he whispered "Keep still Anne. Just wait for..." and at that moment she sighed and moved just a fraction. With that movement, he lost all control and plunged himself completely into her, burying himself in her heat. Aramis withdrew until only the tip of himself remained within her, only to ram back into her hard.

"Aramis.." Anne panted as she pulled at his tousled brown locks "again...please." He needed no further encouragement. He set about finding a steady rhythm to stoke the fires of passion within Anne. His lips crushed hers and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. She pulled at him, forgetting his injuries to his back from earlier in the day. He felt nothing but the woman in his arms.

Anne could feel the pressure building between her legs, a feeling she had only experienced with him. She had no idea how he made her feel like this or did this to her but, oh how she loved the feeling. She wanted him in her harder and deeper so she instinctively opened her legs wider and raised her hips slightly.

It wasn't until Aramis could feel her muscles clenching along her shaft that he let himself go and emptied his seed into her completely, praying that they would once more have a child, even if he could not, for the safety of all of them, acknowledge the child or the child they already had. Anne held him deep within herself, a fervent prayer upon her lips that she conceive again with this honourable, brave and loving man.

When at last they had recovered Aramis rolled Anne onto her side and pulled her back against him. Her petite derrière was pressed intimately against him, making him wish that he could be inside her once more. His arms wrapped around her and as he cupped one of her breasts he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck "Sleep, my queen. I will keep you safe."

Anne wriggled back seeking his warmth "No, I want to talk to you. I want to tell you about your son and the things you miss." But her eyelids betrayed her as they softly closed over her brilliant blue eyes.

"In the morning my love, we'll talk. Sleep now." He stroked her hair, letting the silky feel of it soothe him further. Aramis had every intention of staying awake to watch over her. He wanted to commit to his memory every curve of her body, every breath, every heartbeat while she was in his arms. But sleep soon claimed him too.


	9. Chapter 9

_The next morning..._

Constance came awake slowly, with work hardened, loving hands cupping her body. She could feel him along the side of her body, warm and solid. She could feel a certain part of his anatomy that was also warm and solid all on its own, nudging her insistently.

"If you keep that up" Constance whispered with a giggle in her voice "I won't be able to walk, let alone ride back today."

"I wouldn't mind staying a bit longer. I mean, we are on our honeymoon according to Aramis anyway." D'Artagnan said smiling as Constance turned to face him, her hand wandering over his muscular chest.

"D'Artagnan, I can't. I need to get back to the Queen and the palace."

"I know." he sighed "But I can dream can't I?"

"Yes, you can." Constance started to get out of bed "But I have to get dressed."

D'Artagnan watched her get out of bed and rolled his eyes. He put his arm behind his head "You know" he said "you are the most beautiful and dedicated woman in France. And I love you."

"Stop it D'Artagnan." Constance replied "You'll make me blush, but say it again."

"You are the most beautiful..."

"No! The other bit."

"Oh, I love you." He smiled at her with a loving look in his eyes, those dark brown eyes that left her feeling like melted wax.

"Good! Now get up, we have to get back."

...

Aramis woke up to a warmth that he usually did not. A small, warm body lay across his chest. Then he remembered, he was in the Queen's chambers, not in Marguerite's or someone else's and he needed to get out before they were discovered.

He had woken once before, in the convent, with Anne sprawled across him and that time Athos had caught them. Anne wasn't aware that had happened but if he was discovered by anyone now, it would mean his death and exile, at best, for Anne.

He moved Anne gently so as not to wake her. If she did, he would find it hard to leave her. He managed to shift her over to one side of the bed without disturbing her. Aramis climbed out of the other side, looking for his clothes. He quietly went about dressing until he heard a small sound behind him. He turned to see Anne, her head on a pillow, watching him.

"You're ruining the view." Anne said sleepily.

"I'll move then." Aramis chuckled softly.

"No, you need to take your pants off and get back into bed that would be the best idea."

"Anne, I need to leave. If we are caught.."

"I know. I just wish we could stay like this forever."

"Forever? Forever is a long time." Aramis said continuing to get dressed.

Anne got up from the bed, the dappled light playing over her body. After last night, she felt no shame in standing in front of him naked, she only felt well loved. She reached for him "Stay Aramis...please."

"Anne, I want to! You don't know how much I want too but I can't. I have to go to..."

"To protect me."

"Yes!" Aramis looked into her eyes, those clear blue eyes he could drown in "I will go because love you. You are more precious to me than anything, remember that." His hands reached out to cup her face. Anne nodded, a single tear streaking down her cheek, as she stood on tippy toe to kiss him one last time.

...

Aramis had just closed the door to the Queen's apartment when D'Artagnan and Constance appeared. "Did you two have a pleasant night last night? And the journey back was, I assume, uneventful?" Aramis asked as they walked towards him.

D'Artagnan smiled a cheeky grin at him as Constance stepped towards him and kissed his cheek. "Perfect." she replied.

"Good...good." Aramis said "I'm glad." Constance stepped back to D'Artagnan's side and looked at Aramis. He smiled at both of them.

"And you Aramis? Did you have a good night? Being on duty and all." D'Artagnan asked, as Constance raised an eyebrow in Aramis' direction giving him a knowing look.

"Yes," Aramis answered looking slightly uncomfortable with the close attention that Constance was giving him, "on duty...here...all night." He pointed to the spot on which he stood.

"Well I should go and see to the Queen." Constance said, breaking the atmosphere surrounding them. D'Artagnan stepped over to and put his arms around her and kissed her softly and sweetly "Send me word when I can see you again or come to the garrison." Constance nodded and then walked over to the door, where she knocked quietly.

"Let's go Aramis, someone else can take over now." D'Artagnan said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah...someone else." he replied absentmindedly as he looked back to the door. They both started to walk away from the doors but they stopped when they heard the them open once more. They turned to see Constance and Anne standing there. "Thank you!" the two ladies called to their gallant Musketeers. D'Artagnan and Aramis, each wearing a special smile for their lover, bowed to them both before turning back and continuing their journey back to the garrison and their duty.


End file.
